voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dohspal
Dohspal The Vile was a mute warrior in service to the Sarodos Dynasty; chiefly Emperor Sarodos XVII. He is most notable for his attempted assassination of The Sarodos Dynasty in 41 AE. Early Life Very little is known about Dohspal's early life, or his heritage. It is widely believed that he was born in Crainas itself sometime during the period of 10 to 15 AE, where he quickly began tutelage in the art of combat. Only one man, Drakon The Artisan, has ever claimed to have known Dohspal during this time. Entering Service to the Emperor By 32 AE, Dohspal had entered Zaescaes and quickly gaining infamy in the tournament circuit throughout the city. He became known as a ruthless mercenary, who would butcher his targets in broad daylight and eliminate anybody who tried to apprehend him in his mission. He was later approached by the elderly Emperor Sarodos XIV, who begged of him to enter the service of the court under orders to carry out the will of his son, Sarodos XV. Dohspal gladly accepted this highest of honors, which later proved useful when Sarodos XIV died in his sleep six weeks later. The Zaescaes-Crainas War In 37 AE, war broke out in the west. Zaescaes was pitted against its last surviving neighbor, The Crainas Palace, when the latter attempted a full scale invasion of the city in the summertime. By the early hours of the morning, the palace had been informed that the Crainasians had broken through the southern wall and were quickly gaining territory. It was Dohspal who was ordered to lead the palace guardians, along with Sarodos' personal guards, into the very heart of the battle and help force the invaders out. By the end of the day the city was reclaimed, through a joint effort of the Emperor's military directions and the defenses his captains had set into place. Dohspal and his men were commanded to join the foremost army that would venture to Crainais, and wipe it out once and for all. In 39 AE, Dohspal lead the vanguard in the siege of Crainas. His surviving men from the Emperor's personal guards numbered four in total - himself, Landus 'The Hand of Zaescaes', Snow 'The Summer's Bane' and Bernard the Strong. With them was a small force of two hundred elite guardians who were ordered to break whatever forces they found when the gates of Crainas were finally broken open. During this period, assassins frequently targeted the four warriors. Snow and Dohspal were finally caught out in the winter, when their food was poisoned to make them choke as they ate alone. It is believed that when Snow died, Dohspal immediately realized that the same was to happen to him, and made a hole in his neck to reach in and take the food out that was so large he would never speak again. Dohspal is now mute, and thus this can't be proven. In 40 AE, the gates of Crainas were finally opened. Dohspal led his men in, fervent to avenge his fallen friend, and slew many within the first few minutes. Landus The Hand spoke of his ally's rage upon his deathbed, during a fever. "He was a warrior possessed with all the fire of Paro himself. Dohspal...cut a hole so large into their bodies...when I looked up to see him, he was already near the palace steps." The Duel at Crainas As the sun began to set over the battle, Dohspal, Landus and Bernard met at the palace gates, miles ahead of their soldiers, and met with Cranais's own elite - the Cranais Redscribes, Lord Prarion Vilias, and Mostang Grins. Of the fifty or so warriors who met on those palace steps, only three made it out alive - Mostang Grins, Bernard the Strong, and Dohspal himself. Mostang disappeared in Y43 after years on the run, and never resurfaced. Bernard the Strong, the eldest of the Emperor's Guards, died in 62 AE, and gave the only account on what happened. "Did you ever hear about those old stories as a pup? The ones of demon men from the west, who would sneak into the homes of good men as they slept and take all they deemed dear to him? What I witnessed was the meeting of five such men. The redscribes were fierce warriors, ones who'd we heard tales of and fought in combat before to a draw. Together we carved through them as if they were cotton, such was our anger. Mostang Grins came up behind us, and took Landus in the back with an axe. I was enraged, and pursued him, but he was a small man, and a fast man, and by the time I wiped back the tears he was gone. When I returned to Dohspal, Lord Vilias had been rendered mute. I was permitted the killing blow, and...that was it. Our work was done. Dohspal and I bade farewell to our soldiers back after the battle, and returned to the Emperor. He exited service quickly after that, I believe, though not before taking an axe of his own and splitting Sarodos's head in two. The child was missing, but he never went after the child. Whatever anybody says, he never killed a child." It is completely unknown as to why Dohspal killed his master, though trauma from the siege is frequently cited. The 'child' Bernard spoke of was the eldest son, Sarodos XVI, who went missing that same night and is believed to have been killed. Reported Sightings and Death Dohspal was reported speaking with a merchant in Akarv in 77 AE by Theon of Rogash; son of Drakon The Artisan, who kept a painting of Dohspal's face in his house before his death. Theon attempted to approach the warrior, but was unable to find him in the crowd. The painting of Dohspal's face was released to the public, and many more sightings followed in the ensuing years until 81 AE, when they ceased - Dohspal is presumed to be dead. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Zaescans Category:Soldiers